totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mój przyjaciel Yeti
Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie McLean'a! Razem z uczestnikami zagraliśmy w prawdę, czy wyzwanie! Było niekiedy bardzo zabawnie! Przyczyniłem się też do wyznania miłości przez Courtney! Zaś Leshawna i Trent knuli jak się pozbyć Alejandro, co nie do końca skończyło się dobrze dla naszej ciemnowłosej ! Ostatecznie odpadła Eva. Pozostało dwunastu uczestników! Kto sięgnie do... *ktoś rozbija kamere, słychać krzyk Chrisa* '''Chef: '''Chris! Co się stało?! Słyszałem krzyk. '''Kamerzysta: J-Jakieś owłosione coś, porwało Chrisa. Chef: Pewnie stażyści się wygłupiają, mówiłem mu aby płacił im prawdziwymi pieniędzmi. Kamerzysta: A kto dokończy zapowiadanie show? Chef: '''Na czym skończył? '''Kamerzysta: Kto sięgnie do... Chef: Kto sięgnie do wygranej? Czy Chris się znajdzie? Pewnie źle się skończy to dla stażystów. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLeana! A teraz szukać go! *czołówka* *przed domkiem Szybkim Pum* Duncan (PZ): Po rozmowie z Geoff'em, postanowiłem pogadać z Courtney. Musimy pare rzeczy sobie wyjaśnić. Duncan: Słuchaj, nie możesz się mazać. Wiedziałaś do czego Chris jest zdolny. Ale powiem ci jedno. Z amorów musisz sobie odpuścić. Courtney: Mówiłam tak bo byłam oszołomiona po lekarstwach, które podał mi Chef! To nic nie znaczy. Duncan: '''Tak? To czemu wczoraj zareagowałaś tak nerwowo, w dodatku płakałaś? '''Courtney: Nieważne. Nie ma do czego wracać, łączy nas tylko sojusz. Tego się trzymajmy. Duncan: A ja wiem swoje, dlatego ci mówię że... *z krzaków wyskakuje owłosione stworzenie, trzyma nieprzytomnego Chrisa* Courtney: Co...to...jest... Duncan: Księżniczko...trzeba wiać! *stworzenie porywa Courtney, a następnie uderza Duncana. Stwór ucieka.* Bridgette: Co się stało?! Sadie: *patrzy przez okno* Chyba słyszałam jakieś krzyki. Geoff: *wychodzi z domku* Ziom! *obozowy szpital* Duncan: Gdzie ja jestem? Owen: Duncan! Żyjesz! *ściska go* Leshawna: '''Co się stało, jesteś cały poobijany. *Duncan rozgląda się nerwowo* '''Gwen: '''Zaraz, a gdzie jest Courtney? '''Duncan: Została porwana. *wszystkie drużyny są przerażone* Trent: Ale przez kogo? Duncan: Był większy ode mnie, cały owłosiony. Alejandro: '''Niedźwiedzie nie wydają takich głosów, to bardziej przypominało goryla. '''Duncan: To nie był niedźwiedź...ani goryl. Miał też Chrisa ze sobą. Chef: '''*wchodzi do nich* Panią marudę i Chrisa porwało yeti. '''Geoff: Chefie, co ty wygadujesz?! Noah: '''Nie widziałem go od kilku odcinków. '''Owen: '''Ja widziałem. Miał wielkie stopy. '''Noah: Owen, to była wielka stopa. Chef: '''Zamknąć się! Wszystko wam opowiem. Po odcinku z ekstremalnymi wyzwaniami, Yeti się wkurzył za wyrwanie mu sierści. Zwiał nam. '''Gwen: Zaraz, chcesz nam powiedzieć że zostawiliście mityczne, dzikie zwierze...pozostawione na wyspie, nie bojąc się że pewnego dnia wróci i komuś zrobi krzywdę? Gwen (PZ): Cały McLean. Chef: Nie myśleliśmy o tym. Byliśmy pewni, że zwierze padnie bo tutaj nie ma ziomych warunków. Dlatego waszym zadaniem jest na dzisiaj złapanie yeti i uratowanie Chrisa. Duncan: Ej szefuńcio. Nie zapominaj o Courtney. Chef: '''A co mnie ona obchodzi? Bez niej program może istnieć. Widzimy się za pięć minut przed domkami. '''Geoff: '''Duncan, zostajesz tutaj. Jesteś jeszcze poturbowany przez zwierzę. Znajdziemy Courtney. '''Duncan (PZ): No dobra, martwię się o nią. Nie jestem pewien, czy to przez że yeti mnie walnął w głowę, ale...bardzo się o nią martwię. Leshawna: Idę z wami. Trent: Na pewno? Wczoraj Eva nieźle ciebie poturbowała. Alejandro: '''Niech idzie z nami, zawsze jakaś pomoc się przyda. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Jeżeli Leshawna będzie spowalniać drużynę, to wylatuje. Mam tylko nadzieję, że dzisiaj będzie eliminacja. '''Leshawna (PZ): Chce pomóc drużynie, dlatego postaram się nie spowalniać ich. Zresztą już czuję się dobrze. *jaskinia* Courtney: '''Wypuść mnie ty owłosiona małpo! '''Chris: '''Oh, nasz stary znajomy yeti. Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły za to że Eva i Sierra wyrwały ci sierść. *Yeti ryczy na Chrisa* '''Chris: Ojej, zainwestuj w paste do zębów. *Courtney próbuje się rozwiązać* *przed domkami* Chef: Dobra, macie karabinki ze strzałkami usypiającymi. Latynos, twoja drużyna wczoraj wygrała więc bierzecie też to. *podaje im krótkofalówki* A teraz jazda poszukiwać Chrisa! Geoff: '''Ziomy, nasz lider jest w szpitalu. Ale naszym zadaniem jest znalezienie Chrisa oraz Courtney. Nie możemy się rozdzielać. '''Bridgette: Nie wiadomo też, czy yeti nie głodował. *Szybkie Pumy wyruszają* Alejandro: '''Dobra drużyno, rozdzielamy się. '''Leshawna: '''To nie jest dobry pomysł, yeti jest nieobliczalny. Widzieliście co zrobił Duncanowi? '''Alejandro: '''Jakoś Sierra i Eva sobie z nimi poradziły. Poza tym mamy strzałki i krótkofalówki. Rozdzielamy się. *bierze na bok Sadie* Zniszcz krótkofalówki Trenta i Leshawny. Jakoś sobie bez nich poradzimy. *Sadie wyciąga elektronike i rzuca je na ziemie oraz depcze* '''Noah (PZ): Dlaczego Sadie to zrobiła? Nie może tak ufać Alejandro. Noah: '''Coś ty zrobiła? To sabotowanie drużyny. '''Sadie: O co ci chodzi Noah? Należy im się, bo to oni chcieli sabotować drużyne. *Sadie odchodzi* *las, Szybkie Pumy* Cody: '''Dobry yeti...nie zrobi nam krzywdy. *słyszy jak coś pęka* Dosyć! *strzela do wiewiórki* '''Gwen: Przestań marnować strzałki. Cody: Próbuję, ale się boję... Cody (PZ): I znów wychodzę na tchórze. Cody: '''Może przytulenie, pomoże? '''Gwen: No dobrze *przytula go* *brzeg, Leshawna* Leshawna: '''Chyba zabłądziłam. Przecież yeti nie przebywają nad wodą...chyba. *próbuje wziąć krótkofalówke* Moment. Gdzie ona jest?! Przysięgam, że ją chowałam do kieszeni. *dostaje strzałką usypiającą* '''Alejandro: Niezły strzał, Sadie. Sadie: Czy my dobrze robimy? Niby mnie obrażała, ale to też podchodzi pod sabotaż drużyny. Alejandro: '*zabiera strzałki Leshawny* Pamiętaj, że to oni mi zagrażają. Liderowi. Teraz tylko znaleźć Trenta. '''Sadie (PZ): '''Sama nie wiem, dziwnie się z tym czuję. Alejandro mi wieczorem mówił, że Leshawna specjalnie chciała sprowokować Evę, aby Wilki przegrały. Ale...co by zrobiła Katie? *domki Chrisa i Chefa, Trent* '''Trent: 'Ślady...prowadzą do lasu. *podnosi kawałek sierści* Jakaś sztuczna ta sierść. *szuka krótkofalówki* *las, Owen* '''Owen: '''Jestem sam! Ten yeti zje mnie na śniadanie! Krótkofalówka nie działa! Nawet nie ma ze mną mojego kumpla Noaha! A wiecie co jest najgorsze? *upada na kolana* Jestem głodny! '''Duncan: Zamknij się Owen, słychać ciebie na całej wyspie. Owen: Duncan? Co ty tutaj robisz? Duncan: Nie mogę bezczynnie leżeć, kiedy Courtney...to znaczy wygrana ma mi uciec sprzed nosa. Jednak kiedy byłem w obozowisku znalazłem pewne rzeczy. Mam nadzieję, że się nie wygadasz. Owen: '''Oczywiście. Słowo harcerza. '''Duncan: '''Na początku myślałem, że to jest zmyślone. Widziałem jak yeti wchodzi do stołówki. Pobiegłem za nim i wtedy znalazłem to! *pokazuje mu metke* '''Owen: Wypożyczalnia strojów Szalonego Larry'ego. Może yeti chce iść na bal przebierańców. Duncan: Nie rozumiesz?! Ten yeti to ściema, ktoś przebrał się za niego. Geoff: '''Duncan! Miałeś siedzieć w szpitalu. '''Owen: '''Słuchajcie, nie ma się czego obawiać. Ten yeti jest nieprawdziwy. '''Duncan: Owen. Owen: '''Ups, wybacz. '''Bridgette: Co ty wygadujesz? Duncan: To prawda, spójrzcie. *pokazuje im metke* Robią nas w konia, ktoś musiał się za niego przebrać. Cody: '''W takim wypadku Chef nie byłby przerażony. '''Duncan: '''Płacą mu za udawanie przerażonego. '''Chef (PZ): '''Za nic mi nie płacą. Przestraszyłem się, kiedy okazało się że prawdziwy yeti porwał Chris'a. '''Duncan: Jestem prawie pewny, że to stażyści przebrali się za yeti. Gwen: '''To może być prawda, Chris nie traktuje ich dobrze. Czasem nawet gorzej od nas. Ale po co by mieli porywać Courtney? *jasknia, Courtney i Chris* '''Chris: '''Uwaga na włosy! Nie jedz mnie, zjedz ją! '''Courtney: '''Nie wahaj się, zjedz go. '''Chris: Bo wylecisz! Courtney: 'Jak ciebie zje, to nie wylecę. Smacznego yeti. *Yeti opuszcza Chrisa, a następnie podchodzi do Courtney* '''Courtney: '*trzęsie się* Em, grzeczny yeti? *Noah, okolice jaskini* *słyszy krzyki* '''Noah: Te piski...to Courtney! *kolejne piski* A nie, to teraz była Courtney. *przybiega Owen z Szybkim Pumami* Owen: '''*sapie* Uh, Noah. Ten yeti...*upada na ziemie* '''Cody: Ten yeti to ściema. Stażyści przebrali się za yeti, aby zemścić się na Chrisie. Trent: *podchodzi do nich* Macie racje. Znalezłem kawałek sierści. Jest sztuczna. Alejandro: *zza drzewa* Teraz Sadie, strzelaj do Trenta. *Sadie strzela do Trenta, a ten dostaje* Gwen: '''Trent! *widzi strzałkę* '''Owen: Aaaa! Strzelają do nas! *wpada do jaskini* Alejandro: *do Sadie* Zwiewamy stąd! *Owen wpada on na yeti* Yeti: '''*pare głosów* Złaź ze mnie grubasie! *z przebrania wychodzi trzech stażystów* '''Chris: Wy... Duncan: Courtney! *rozwiązuje ją i przytula* Duncan (PZ): '''To przez te emocje! *Courtney odpycha go* '''Stażysta #1: Warto było! Stażysta #2: '''Nawet jak za to wylecimy! '''Chris: Bo wylecicie! Dlaczego to zrobiliście wogóle?! Stażysta #3: Nie płacisz nam, traktujesz jak służących! Chcieliśmy się na tobie zemścić McLean! Bridgette: A czym wam zawiniła Courtney? Stażysta #2: To za wczorajszy odcinek, chcieliśmy z nią trochę pospędzać czasu. Wybacz Duncan, nie chcieliśmy też zrobić tobie krzywdy. Duncan: '''Skąd tyle siły? '''Stażysta #1: '''Po dźwiganiu sprzętu McLeana. '''Courtney: A nieświeży oddech i ryki? Stażysta #2: '''Zgniła ryba oraz aplikacja zmieniająca głos. '''Trent: Gdzie jest ten yeti? *chwieje się* *do jaskini wchodzi prawdziwy yeti* Geoff: '''A co to? Kolejny przebieraniec? '''Noah: '''Gościu, skąd wytrzasnąłeś taki strój. Wygląda na prawdziwy. '''Cody: Zaraz wam udowodnię, że to nie jest prawdziwy yeti. *ciągnie za sierść, a yeti ryczy* Em...ten yeti ma dwa łyse miejsca. W sumie teraz trzy. Owen: To jest... Noah: Prawdziwy yeti. Bridgette: Zachowajmy spokój. *yeti pada nieprzytomny* Chef: I po problemie! *obozowisko* Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie miało być zupełnie inne. Nikt dzisiaj nieodpadnie, bo to Chef musiał odwalić całą robotę za was! Jednak Duncan i Trent odkryli, że ten yeti nie był prawdziwy, dlatego uznajmy że jest remis. Ale, dzisiejszy dzień czegoś mnie nauczył. Stażyści, rozmawiałem z producentami. Otrzymacie wypłatę. '''Stażyści: Tak! Chris (PZ): *płacze* Za co ja teraz sobie kupię nowe auto?! Courtney: A ja? Chris: '''No co? To jest biznes, teraz wiesz że w łazience są kamery. '''Chef: '''Jazda na stołówkę! Czeka was obiad! '''Duncan: Courtney, wracając do tej rozmowy z rana to... Courtney: Nie ważne, skupmy się na wygranej. Zapomnij o tym. Courtney (PZ): '''Nie chce, to nie. I tak już zrobiłam z siebie pośmiewisko w jego oczach. *patrzy się na naszyjnik z czaszki* '''Leshawna: *podchodzi chwiejnym krokiem* Czy...udało się złapać wam yeti? *upada* Alejandro (PZ): '''Mają szczęście, bardzo duże szczęście. '''Sadie (PZ): '''Mam wyrzuty. Niby mnie obrażali, ale zniszczenie ich krótkofalówek i strzelanie do nich strzałkami usypiającymi nie było dobrym pomysłem. Ale Alejandro ma rację, to tylko jedyny sposób aby doprowadzić mnie do zwycięstwa. '''Bridgette: Kochanie, pomóż mi zabrać Leshawne do obozowego szpitala. *Geoff i Bridgette zabierają koleżankę do szpitala* '''Chris: '''Prawie umarłem, ale najważniejsze że żyje! Więc show może dalej trwać? Co czeka zawodników w kolejnym odcinku? Czy znów będzie remis? Dowiecie się oglądając...Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało 10 osób: **W tym sezonie, pierwszy raz z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystał Chris. **Drugi raz skorzystał Chef - pierwszy raz skorzystał w odcinka Nietoperze i inne dziwadła. *Zostają wspomniane Eva, Katie i Sierra. *Odcinek nawiązuje do "Będziecie poszukiwać Zeek'a". *Pierwszy raz z serii odzywają się stażyści i kamerzysta. Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a